


The forbidden party (aka what happened at the freelancer party)

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [19]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Smut, going against policy, hes 19, hes the rookie, technically underage drinking for wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: York has been saving up whatever alcohol he can get his hands on for years, ready to put it to use with a forbidden  party on The Mother of Invention. It’s against policy to even be drinking alcohol but to have a whole party? Very against policy. Which what makes it so much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also i know in “six drink wash” I said he wanted to fight Maine but it turned into him fighting south, it just sorta happened.

  
Carolina sighed as York talked to her about his idea, taking off their armor in the armory. “I’m bringing the booze, I’ve been smuggling it in when I can and I think it’s time we put it to use.” “I don’t know. You know those kind of social gatherings are prohibited on the ship.”

“Which is what makes it fun.” “Do you have enough alcohol for everyone?” “More then enough, won’t be too cold though, it’s buried in my bunks closet.” “And the rookie?” “Wash? He’ll be fine, you worry too much. It’s just gonna be a few drinks to relax and actually have a good time.” She raised an eyebrow as she undid her hair, letting it fall out of his ponytail. “Just a few drinks?” “Just a few.”

She was not confident it would stop at a few drinks but with a smile she replied. “Alright. We all could use the downtime anyway.”  
York grinned as he got the rest of his armor off, in only his undersuit. “Alright. I’ll let everyone know. Just gotta think on where to have it.”

“What about the classroom? That’s large enough to fit all of us.” “Very true, I can probably disable the cameras there before the fun starts.” “So when is this little party?” “Let’s shoot for tonight. None of us have plans or missions.” Carolina smiled, feeling excited. “Alright. Guess I should wear normal clothes.”

Over the course of five hours they managed to let everyone know but Wash was iffy about it. “I don’t know. I’m not really a drinker.” Carolina chuckled. “Is that code for being a lightweight?” Wash blushed. “Maybe.” “Well no one is gonna force you to drink, we’re just getting to getting together to have a good time, no missions, no training, just fun.”

“Will Maine be there?” Wash asked and Carolina saw through. Wash had kinda been at Maine’s side since day one, she knew he had a crush on him, he was horrible at hiding it. “Yes, we’re all going to be there.” Wash nodded with a little smile. “Ok. I don’t know about drinking but I’ll definitely be there.” “Alright. It’s not until after lights out so there’s time to relax or train or eat until then.”

On the other side of the Mother Of Invention York was talking to the twins and Maine in the mess hall. North frowned. “I don’t know. Drinking is against freelancer policy.” “Which is why they won’t know.” South grinned, nudging her brother. “Com’on live a little. And I thought the rookie was a buzzkill.” North chuckled. “Excuse me if I want to keep my job.”

York chuckled as well. “I promise, no one but us will know, I’m going to disable the cameras and anything else that would get us known.” Maine gave a nod. “Sounds fun.” He said, voice deep. North sighed. “I guess if everyone is going I have to go too. Someone has to keep an eye on South, she can be a mean drunk.” South glared at him. “Gee, what an endorsement of confidence in me.”

An hour before their little party was to start, York got there early and disabled the cameras and any listening devices. Three bags of booze and other drinks with him as he entered inside.

Once inside he sighed as he got to the front, walking down the stairs to the table and started setting up the different drinks, sodas and glasses.

A half hour later everyone else arrived, Carolina with a bag of her own. She jogged done the stairs to York, red pony tail swinging behind her. “I managed to sneak some snacks out from the mess hall. That way we have something to eat other than alcohol.” York chuckled. “This is turning out better then I thought.”

Wash frowned as he walked up to them, others trailing with him. “What if the director catches us?” South answered, sitting in one of the classroom seats, feet resting on another. “What’s he gonna do? Fire all of us? If you haven’t noticed we’re all he got for this damn job.”   
Wash sighed. “I suppose you have a point.”

Wash felt a hand ruffling his hair, he blushed when he saw Maine. “Oh, hey Maine.” “Hey rookie.” Maine said, making Washs knees feel weak. His voice was so deep and smooth.

Carolina saw his lovey eyes and chuckled, calling him over. “Uh Wash, why don’t you help us set up a bit?” Wash nodded quickly, pretending he didn’t feel his blush deepen. “On it.”

South gave an amused sound. “Goodie boy.” North was next to her. “Hey, leave him alone, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” She shrugged. “Not bad. Just annoying. I don’t even know why we invited him, he’s gonna be a buzzkill, literally.” “Just give him a chance. He’s 19 and still learning.”

South just looked away. That’s another reason she didn’t seem to like him; he was so fucking young. The youngest of all of them and he’s here, volunteering to be trained as a killing machine. He should be enjoying college and getting drunk or high with fellow classmates on a Friday night. Dating and going to movies, not this shit the project has them doing.

York smiled. “Alright everyone, the party is started.” He pressed play on his phone which was hooked to a Bluetooth speaker, playing old hits from earth, party hits, Carolina already felt lighter.

York quickly took Carolinas hand and forced her to dance. She was surprised but laughed into it. South got up, slapping a hand onto Washs back a little too roughly. “Alright rookie, what’s your poison?”

Wash frowned. “I’ve never drank so I don’t know.” “Let’s start you off with this.” She poured him a mix drink of rum and coke, handing him the plastic cup with a grin, pouring herself a glass before touching it to his. “Bottoms up.”

He gave a nod and drank and was surprised at how smooth it tasted. He felt it hitting his system immediately, making him feel just a little lighter. Until he heard a voice, which was South, raising her voice. “Yo Wash, how is it?” He blinked, in a small haze. “Huh?” She chuckled. “Hit you already?” Wash blushed but smiled. “Yeah. It’s not bad. Sorry, got a little spacey.” “It’s alright. Drink up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunken smut in this chapter ;)

  
“You think Maine knows I like him!?” Wash asked Carolina a little too loudly, on his second drink (Which South may or may not have put a little more rum than necessary into) Carolina tried not to laugh as she saw Maine (and nearly everyone) look over.

She decided to play it safe, not quite sure how Wash is when drunk. “I’m sure he doesn’t.” She looked at Maine a little more closely, talking with North and saw he was trying not to smile over at them. He definitely knows.

Wash smiled, face flush and the alcohol buzzing through his system. “Good. Good. I want to tell him but I don’t know..” He finished his drink and Carolina took it gently. “Another?” She asked. His eyes lit up. “Yes, what else did York bring?”

Turns out he brought some flavored vodka, Wash chose the peach vodka and had it mixed with some orange juice. “Ooh this is good.” He had half the red cup empty when he saw South and North dancing, trying to get Maine to dance with them.

He chugged the rest of his drink. Carolina scolding him softly. “Wash, I know your not experienced with alcohol but don’t chug, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Wash laughed, placing the cup down. “Sorry, I’m..I’m gonna go join them.” Carolina chuckled. “You go have fun. Don’t throw up.” Wash just jogged over to them joining. Carolina poured herself a shot and took it as if it was water, watching everyone dance. Or most.

York came next to her and stood with his own red cup with a smile. “This turned out pretty fun.” “Yeah, just hope we don’t have anything tomorrow, it’s gonna be a hell of a hangover for everyone.”

Wash was the most active of everyone dancing. South laughing loudly. “Oh my god, do you even know how to dance?” “No!” Wash said loudly back, not caring if he could dance well or not, just having a good time. South grinned and “accidentally” shoved Wash toward Maine.

Wash stumbled and Maine caught him easily with one hulking arm. Wash laughed, looking in Maine’s eyes. “Are you my knight in shining armor?” Maine huffed, amused with a small smile. “Maybe.” He helped Wash up who went back to dancing.

South came over to the table and started putting together a drink. North noticing half the drinks she’s putting into it. “Are you trying to get drunk or wasted?” “not for me.” He already got an idea of who it was for. “Hey, be nice to the kid, it’s his first time drinking.” “Exactly. Gotta see what kind of drunk he is.” “Obviously he’s not a mean one.” “Like me?” She said, remembering the jab at her about being a mean drunk.

North gave a smile. “Well you normally need to be drunk to be mean.” She punched his arm and he laughed.

Wash was done dancing as he walked over to the table, munching on some chips when South handed him a red cup. “Here, made you a drink.” Wash took it with a drunken smile. “Thanks.” He drank it and made a face. “Oh my god, that is strong. What is in it?” “It’s a mix drink. A little bit of everything.” “I can taste that.”

It took a few minutes to hit him, while he munched on snacks but he felt so turned on. Like need-to-Get-to-a-safe-place-turned on. It didn’t help his legs felt like noodles. He walked to go sit down, Maybe have a water when he lost his balance, Maine catching him, again.

Maine gave him a smile as he helped him stand up. “We need to stop meeting like this.” He said, voice deep and rich and made a bolt of heat go down Washs spine. He felt a need to kiss those lips. And drunk enough to actually do it. He wrapped his hands around Maine’s bald head and kissed him hard.

Maine’s eyes got wide, especially since with Wash so close he could feel his excitement which turned him on as well, kissing back, barely caring they were in the middle of the classroom making out.

South whooped and laughed. “You get him rookie!” Wash blushed as he pulled away, lips red and kiss swollen and Maine gave a little smirk. “Want to get out of here for a bit?” “Yes. Please.”

Once they were out in the hall Maine gently pinned Wash against the wall and lips meeting his in a crash of lips and tongue. Wash melted in his arms, moaning into his mouth before Maine went lower, kissing and sucking his neck.   
Wash whimpered, whining. It felt so good, everything felt good. But then they were moving, Maine keeping him steady as they walked down the hall to Maine’s bunk.

Once inside he gently pushed Wash to his bed. Wash smirked, looking up at him. “Gonna have your way with me?” “Just enough to make you come. We can fuck properly when your sober.” Wash was about to protest when Maine kissed him hard and deep, large hands going to undo the fly of his jeans. He melted into it, moaning.

Maine made quick work of Washs jeans and shoes, kissing and suckling his neck, feeling the need to mark it up, show everyone that he was his but for now he brought his hand around Washs hard cock, hand nearly wrapping around it twice and gently starting to stroke.

Wash let out little pants and breathy moans before gently pushing Maine away. Maine looked worried before Wash kissed him, Sloppy and messy and amazing. Wash smiled when he pulled away. “I think with that large hand of yours you can get off too. Strip for me.” Maine had never seen the rookie so confident, it was nice and very sexy. He gave a low amused sound. “Alright.”

He moved enough to strip his own pants and to get the bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside drawer. Wash grinned at him as Maine put some on his hand. “Expecting something?” Maine gave his own grin. “I was hopeful to get a cute little rookie into my bed.”

Wash blushed deeply but smiled a little softer until Maine brought his large hand around both their cocks, making him gasp, Maine chuckling softly as he gently pushed him against the mattress, starting to stroke his hand up and down.

Wash was a mess under Maine, gasping and panting, his hips gently grinding up into the feeling as Maine continued nice and steady. Maine brought his face against the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent, groaning with pleasure, feeling it spike up and down his spine.

Wash moaned a little louder, feeling Maine speed up, arms coming around his neck and holding on. “Oh god…I’m so close.” Maine suckled his neck, feeling his partner arch into him with a gasp. “Oh fuck…yes.” Maine panted. “Like that baby?” “Yes…fuck…” Maine suckled his neck a little more, unable to keep himself from wanting to mark him up.

But that was all Wash needed, a little suckle to his neck and he was coming in Maine’s grip, gasping through it, gripping his broad shoulders tightly. Maine followed, nearly growling into his neck, riding it out until they were both spent.

An half hour later they walked out of Maine’s bedroom, looking blissed out but presentable. Maine decided to carry him on his back, Wash laughing like a child as they walked back into the classroom.

South laughed, nudging her brother. “I think someone got laid.” North chuckled. “Yeah. Seems so.” Maine placed Wash down and Carolina helped him. Wash grinned as he held onto her. “So he knows I like him.” She couldn’t help but laugh. It was so ridiculous and funny and so adorable. “Want another drink?” “Yeah!”   
Wash said loudly, following Carolina.

Maine watched him as York came over with a smile. “Have a Good time big guy?” Maine gave a nod. “Yeah. We’re going to talk about it when he’s sober. We didn’t do much, just heavy petting.” York gave a nod. “Glad someone has some sense. He should probably have a water.”

Suddenly there was a screech from south. “Is that a hicky?!” Wash blushed but chugged his drink. “Maybe it is, why do you care?” Carolinas eyes got big as did everyone else’s, wondering what South would do.

Both carefully walked up to her. She glared. “I asked a question, I didn’t say I care about it.” Wash put his cup down, staring at her with a confidence Carolina had yet to see in him and right now that’s probably not a good thing. “Well  
your screeching said otherwise.”

South nearly growled and North got in front of her, trying to calm her. “Sis, he’s drunk-“ “and I’m not? I’ve had the same about to drink as him, why doesn’t he get in trouble and I am?”

Wash was in her face and Carolina quickly grabbed him around the shoulders. “What? Did you like him first? Sorry I stole your man.” Carolina tugged him back. “Ok, it’s water for you. I say this party is done.”

South glared at her. “No. Let him go, I want to see what this little runt can do.” Wash looked at Carolina as well. “Yeah. I can fight her! I’m not some weak little rookie!” Carolina and North shared a look.

North shook his head, holding his sister back. “No way, she’s not exactly a clean fighter-“ but she broke away, proving his point as she tackled Wash to the ground, Carolina standing back with an annoyed huff. “That’s it, this party is over. Maine! Get them apart!”

  
Maine nodded, hating he felt amused at the spectacle Wash and South were, fighting more like cats than trained fighters. He grabbed Wash and kicked South to the ground where North got her, handing her a water bottle.

She shrugged it off with a huff, getting up and taking one of the alcohol bottles and sulking away to a far away seat.

Wash struggled weakly in Maine’s grip. “I almost had her!” Carolina came over, glaring. “You didn’t almost have anything. You need water and you need to get to bed. This party is done.” She said and walked away to meet with York who was cleaning up.

Maine spoke softly to him. “Com’on, you can stay with me tonight.” Wash nodded and followed him on wobbly, unbalanced legs.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The next morning Wash woke in a strange bed and memories on how he got there were fuzzy. He felt a heavy arm around him and he turned slightly to see but winced. Everything hurt, his head was pounding and he felt nauseous.

He tensed when he saw it was Maine, blushing deeply, memories flossing back. But his stomach decided to break the moment. He shot out of bed fast, barely making it to the small private toilet in the bunk before vomiting up whatever was in his stomach. He can’t remember what he ate.

“You ok?” He heard that familiar deep voice speak to him from the doorway. Wash groaned, leaning on the metal toilet. “How much did we drink last night?” “You mean you. And you drank a lot, no thanks to South who gave you more than necessary.” Wash dry heaved into the toilet and Maine came and kneeled by him, rubbing his back and getting him some water and mouthwash.

Once wash was certain his body was done he stood shakily and accepted the water and mouthwash. Maine frowned. “Do you remember what happened last night?” “A little. It’s really fuzzy. I remember us and walking out of the classroom but once we got back it’s all a haze.” Maine felt relief flood him. He was terrified Wash would forget what happened.

  
Wash blushed but gave a small smile. “I don’t think I’ll forget us.” “That’s good. We can talk when you feel better.”

Suddenly they were startled by the directors voice in the speakers all over the ship. “All freelancers in my office, now.” He said, not sounding happy. Voice sharp. Wash frowned. “Fuck…I think he knows.” “Probably. Let’s go.”

Maine gave him a bottle of water as they left, worried at the pale look of Washs face, looking like he may collapse. But when they got to the directors office the saw South was in the same boat, face greasy, pale and about to fall over with a hand on her head (Wash knew she probably had the same pounding headache he did) and the others there but looking well rested and not hungover.

The director sighed through his nose. He can’t remember the last tine he had to treat the lot of his freelancers like children.“I’m aware you all had a gathering against policy.” Carolina gaped. “How? York! You said you disabled the cameras!” York frowned, shrugging. “I did!”

The director stared at them. “He did but because this is a state of the art UNSC spacecraft, it has backups on its backups. When York disabled the cameras of the classroom it sent a silent alert that it was tampered with and other cameras activated. And Wash, Maine.”

Wash stood at attention best he could, feeling his whole body shake with fatigue. “Yes sir?” Maine looked concerned as the director stared them down. “Along with the illegal party and illicit alcohol consumption, I saw what you two were doing in the hall.” Washs eyes got wide, hes not sure he could blush any deeper.

The director continued. “I want to address it and say I don’t give a damn what you two get up to after hours but if it interferes with your job you are to end it, are we clear?” Maine nodded and wash spoke, sounding small. “Yes sir.”

The director started pacing. “But how to punish you lot.” York frowned. “Look, sir, this whole thing was my idea, I take full responsibility for it.” “That’s admirable but it doesn’t matter who’s idea it was as everyone was involved in it. I know. For the next two weeks there will be no missions and the cleaning crew will be on a vacation and you lot will take over the cleaning and the laundry.”

South glared. “Sir, That isn’t our job.” “I can make it three weeks Agent South. And as a matter of fact, you and Wash can personally be in charge of every bathroom and the training room.” South nearly growled. “Sir, you can’t do this.”

“Seeing as you two got the most drunk and got into a fight, I think I can do this. If you are going to act like children I will treat you like children. And your cleaning duties start now.” South went to protest again but North put a hand in her shoulder. “Stop, just deal with it.” She pushed past him and out of the room.

The rest walked out after a few apologies and Maine gently tugged Wash aside. Wash frowned. “Something up?” “I wanted to talk about last night.” “Oh.” Wash felt his heat sink, Maine probably didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Oh?” Maine repeated. Wash shrugged, trying not to sound hurt at the idea of Maine wanting nothing to do with him. “Look, if you don’t want anything to happen Fine, I’ll pretend nothing happened.” Maine frowned. “What? No. I wanted to ask if you wanted to make this more serious. I really like you too.” Wash smiled. “Really?” “I think it was obvious last night.” “So you’d want to be my boyfriend?” Maine smiled, he really liked that sound of that. He held wash a little closer. “Yes.” Wash smiled, eyes bright. “Then I’d love too.” “Good. Can I kiss you?” Wash smiled. “Don’t even need to ask.” Maine gave a small chuckle before grilling Washs face, nearly engulfing the side with his hand as he kissed him softly, deeply, free arm holding him closer.

They may have gotten in trouble but this party was the best thing to ever happen to Wash.

 


End file.
